


Whumptober 2018 - Haikyuu

by ilove_klance



Series: My Whumptober Writing [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Bokuaka - Freeform, Death, Depression, Gay Love, Gore, Kidnapping, KinKuni - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Noyahina, SakuAtsu, SugaHina - Freeform, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, established relationships - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: The Haikyuu! angst, sadness, hurt/comfort, friendship, relationship, violent, whumpy included whumptober for October of 2018TW’s are at the beginning of every chapter, for anyone who needs them there
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My Whumptober Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214510
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2018 - Haikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> Usually chapters aren’t this short, sorry about that. 
> 
> TW: alcohol addiction, drug addition, withdrawal

"Akaashi?" A knock sounded at the door. "My love, are you awake?"

Akaashi shook himself from the half asleep he was in and opened his eyes, groaning slightly. He didn't move, couldn't move. Instead, he called out towards Bokuto who stood patiently behind the door, waiting for Akaashi to answer.

"Yes, I'm awake Kōtarō." Akaashi answered, watching as Bokuto moved into the room with a tray of nutrient packed foods that would help Akaashi find his strength.

"How are we feeling today, Kaashi? No nausea? No hallucinations? Anxiety doing good?" Bokuto asked immediately upon seeing Akaashi.

"Just.. tired. Shaky, I guess. My hands won't stop trembling. Though that's to be expected I suppose." Akaashi left his unsaid words hanging in the air.

Akaashi had been through a terrible childhood. His parents opted to fight rather than raise him so Akaashi was not only neglected of love and emotion, but he was also unable to go to anyone for help. Because he didn't know how to.

Recently, Akaashi parents had been arrested for attempted murder - of each other. Akaashi was put in Marcia's - Bokuto's mother's - care.

And that's how they found out about his addiction. During the day, Akaashi was simple, normal Akaashi Keiji, the setter for Fukurodani.During the night, Akaashi Keiji was not himself. Instead he was an alcoholic druggy who couldn't seem to stop. 

Immediately Marcia shut him down harshly, giving him a long lecture about how there would not be drugs under the roof of her house - especially when she had three children. But the long and draining lecture ended with a bowl of ice cream and watching TV, just him and Marcia as an apology for going at him so hard.

But that’s exactly what Akaashi needed because the very next day he was searched by Bokuto (no one else, as to not overwhelm him) and it didn’t stop until Bokuto found all of Akaashi’s drugs and alcohol he had in his room. Akaashi even pointed out a few places he thought Bokuto might miss.

And now was the worst part, suffering withdrawal pains. But this was the right thing to do, so he just needed to drink water and each nutrients with his food, endure his sensitivity to light and the migraines that came and went, and eventually he’d get better.

Bokuto set down the tray he came in with on Akaashi’s bedside table and grabbed onto Akaashi’s hands, holding them still in his firm ones.

“Oh baby..” Bokuto muttered in sympathy.Akaashi’s hands were always so steady. He was a setter, practically the backbone of the team, they had to be. Bokuto had never once seen Akaashi’s hands so much as quiver from anything but freezing temperatures until now. 

“It’s.. alright. Just a pain to deal with,” Akaashi answered semi truthfully.

Bokuto nodded understandingly, “I know darling, but you’ll get all better soon and we can go back to school together too. The team misses you, ya know. Barely have a clue what to do without you, they said.”

“Oh I’m sure they manage just fine without my sets,” Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully.

Bokuto shook his head with owl-ish eyes. “No, they don’t know what to do. Usually you’re there to tell them, boss them around in a much needed way. They’re completely clueless without ya.”

Akaashi chuckled lightly and nodded towards the food, gesturing towards the steak, hard boiled eggs, and asparagus. “Is it dinner already?”

Bokuto nodded and grabbed the tray again, bringing it over after helping Akaashi sit up against the headboard. “Yup. Momma said to let you sleep instead of dragging you off to dinner but it’s getting late now so she figured I should just bring you some food,” Bokuto explained, handing Akaashi a fork and a knife for the meal before putting the tray in his lap.

Akaashi picked up the fork shakily and did his best to bring the steak knife to the meat. It took his three tries before he got a proper grab on it because of the tremors in his hand. Bokuto was clearly seconds away from hand feeding Akaashi himself, but he wanted to do this on his own.

Akaashi brought the bite to his lips, quickly chewing on the piece of meat before it slipped from the loose grip the fork had on it.

One bite was enough satisfaction, he thought as he turned to Bokuto. “Bokuto-san? Do you mind cutting up the steak and asparagus so I can eat it easier?” Akaashi requested.

Bokuto was immediately more than happy to help, already grabbing the fork and knife away from Akaashi and cutting the food into small, simple bites. Even going as far as to peel and cut in half the hard boiled egg, sprinkling some salt and pepper on it.

“Anything for you, Akaashi!”


End file.
